familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stocksfield
Stocksfield is a small, yet sprawling commuter village situated close to the River Tyne, about west of Newcastle upon Tyne and east of Hexham in the southern part of Northumberland, England. There are several smaller villages and hamlets surrounding Stocksfield, including New Ridley, Old Ridley, Broomley, Hindley, Bywell, Mickley, and Hedley on the Hill. Governance Stocksfield is in the parliamentary constituency of Hexham. At a local level it is governed by the parish of Broomley and Stocksfield. Transport ;Road Stocksfield is linked to Newcastle upon Tyne and the A1 by the A695 which passes through the village. It is also linked to Leadgate and Stamfordham by the B6309. The A695 and B6309 meet near the railway station. ;Railway ]] The village is served by Stocksfield railway station on the Newcastle and Carlisle Railway, also known as the Tyne Valley Line. The line was opened in 1838, and links the city of Newcastle upon Tyne in Tyne and Wear with Carlisle in Cumbria. The line follows the course of the River Tyne through Northumberland. Passenger services on the Tyne Valley Line are operated by Northern and Abellio ScotRail. The line is also heavily used for freight. ;Bus The village is served by the 10 bus service operated by Go North East running from Hexham (20 minutes away) to Newcastle (1 hour). Education Stocksfield has a first school, which is Broomley First School. Stocksfield lies in the catchment area for Ovingham Middle School and Prudhoe High School. . Religious sites There are four Christian places of worship in Stocksfield: a Church of England Church, Quaker Meeting House, Baptist Church and Methodist Church. Nearby are the twin churches of St Peter’s and St Andrew's in Bywell. Public services Amenities in Stocksfield include two post offices, an Esso petrol station, Spar store, garage, newsagent, two hairdressers, butcher, bridal wear shop, chemist, day nursery, first school, convenience store, pottery and studio, textile supplier, doctor's surgery and veterinary surgery. Stocksfield Community Centre is owned and managed by Stocksfield Community Association (formerly SICA) which is a charitable company limited by guarantee. The Association's objectives are to promote the benefit of the all inhabitants of Stocksfield and its neighbourhood, without distinction by associating with local authorities, voluntary organisations and inhabitants in a common effort to advance education and provide facilities, in the interests of social welfare for recreational and leisure time occupation, with the object of improving the conditions of life for residents. The Community Centre is available for hire by local groups and individuals for events, activities, meetings and private functions. Sports and Recreation Stocksfield boasts many sporting facilities including a cricket club, tennis club,Stocksfield Tennis golf club.Stocksfield Golf Club and a running club known as Stocksfield Striders. There are also two play areas and a well-utilised Community Centre. In 2012, Stocksfield was one of the official stop off points for the Olympic torch before it made its way to the Olympic Games opening ceremony. Awards The parish of Broomley and Stocksfield was officially crowned Calor Northumberland Village of the Year in November 2008. The competition is organised annually by Community Action Northumberland (CAN) with sponsorship provided by LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) supplier Calor. Notable people ;Born in Stocksfield *Mabel Atkinson (1876-1958), feminist and socialist *Dame Veronica Wedgwood (1910-1997), historian ;Lives lived in Stocksfield *Peter Armstrong, poet and psychotherapist *Rowan Atkinson, comedian *Alan Milburn, politician *Alan Clark, ex Dire Straits Keyboard Player *Brendan Foster, ex athletics 10,000 m record holder *Frances Hardcastle (1866-1941), mathematician and women's activist *Ernest John Hunter (1912-1983), shipbuilder References Category:Villages in Northumberland